The boy from a foreign world?
by I-Love-FMAxFMAB
Summary: we follow a boy who makes a wish to have an adventurous life and he gets just that as he's literally thrown into a new world can he handle freaky teachers, odd students and strange obstacles Btw- my first story so try not to be to disappointed. ALL review are welcome and i need the constructive criticism any way. also sorry about the short summary i'm bad at those.
1. We are moving?

**Hello to the people reading this story I hope you enjoy the story because it's my first. Now, that being said I'm accepting any and all types of reviews so don't be shy I can take the criticism. Thank you again and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1: were moving?

This chapter will be in the eyes/POV of my main character

So here we are I never would have thought it would endlike this. How could I be so naive? I guess the saying is true. You know, be careful what you wish for. I guess you want to know what's happening huh? Well every story has a beginning right? Guess we'll start there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oct 1, 2012: My birthday is tomorrow and I'm Not looking forward to it, I guess I never was one to really celebrate being another year older. I wasn't always like this I used to be very positive but you know how it is. Once you hit high school your eaten alive. Anyway today is a simple day well as simple as a rainy day can get. Its 8:00 in the morning and I was having another nightmare when my mother came in "hey come on get out of bed we have a lot to do today" she said. My eyes jolted open "damn. That was way to realistic" I said "Another nightmare this is the 4th time this week. Are you sure you're ok?" Mom said. "Yes mum I'm fine ~shees~" I said. "Well get up get dressed and let's go remember were moving today" she said "Yeah yeah" I said and so my daily routine begins.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"WHAT!" I exclaim I'm officially awake now and I realise what we're doing. "Since when did we buy a house" I said "honey I told you every day for the past month" mum said "oh, but what about my birthday" I said "what? Oh I completely forgot" mum said. I face palm "seriously I came out of you and you still forget my birthday" I said "well I'm getting old and I have a lot on my mind" she said "so no birthday celebration? Sure I can live with that "I say my mom leans over and kisses me on the cheek "thanks for understanding" she said and then walks off to help my dad sorry step dad. "Hey Josh over here" (in case you don't know my name is josh guess I forgot to tell you huh oh well) I look over to see one of my friends. "Sup Andrea how is it going" I said "I'm fine, but what about you? I heard you were moving" Andrea said "yeah I'm fine so I guess your over your break up with he who shall not be named" I said "who Voldemort?" Andrea said "NO! Not Voldemort. I'm talking about **Jake**" I spit his name (Jakes name) out like poison "oh yeah I'll be fine" Andrea said. Before I could speak she cut me off "listen I got to go good luck with the packing" Andrea said. I always had a crush on Andrea and it always hurt me to see her hurt, of course she never liked me the way I liked her but we were still friends." Wait!" I said she turned with a curious look on her face. You can tell I mentioned a tender subject she was on the brink of tears. I did the only thing I could think of I gave her a hug and said "I'm sorry for what he did to you" (he used her for sex NOT rape). At first she hesitated but then she slammed into me crying hard (man was she strong I almost fell over) I started rubbing her head and saying soothing words after about 3 minutes she stopped unfortunately I managed to sooth her to sleep *sigh* "what am I going to with you" I said to Andrea I picked her up bridal style and brought her home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm going to skip the part about packing moving and unpacking because it's not really important.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oct 2, 2012: My parents are asleep exhausted from the move they said good night and left me to my thoughts *sigh* I get up off my bed and enter the new kitchen. Recently I went and bought 2 candles with the numbers 1 and 6 I placed them in a birthday muffin and light the candles "happy birthday me" I said then blew out the candles and said "I wish for a life full of adventure" after that I ate the muffin and went to bed little did I Know I won't be waking up in the same bed or world for that matter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So what did you think of my first chapter. Yes I know that this chapter had** **nothing to do with soul eater, but you have to build your story up first right? Anyway things will only get more interesting from here because know my character will be in for a lot more than he can handle. Thanks for reading and like I said at the top all review are more than welcome till next time.**


	2. Where am i?

**Hello I'm surprised your reading this if you are that means you're willing to give my story a chance. Anyway all reviews are welcome yeta yata yata. Oh and everything italicized are wispers **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Josh's POV

My eyes shot open and I screamed at the sight I couldn't believe my eyes, I was falling at an Accelerated rate what's happening is this because of my wish. I thought wishes like this never came true. I looked around and all I could see was sand, sand and more sand. No wait I see a tiny speck in the distance it looks like a city. I look back down for what I thought would be the last time as I smash into the ground with tremendous force I can feel my ribs break my left arm and leg the pain was so unbearable I screamed at the top of my lounges. Before I slipped completely out of consciousness I thought I heard footsteps running closer but it's too late I pass out. So you know the events leading to this horrible end you know what's happened and maybe guessed what's going to happen but for me I don't really know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lord deaths POV

(Thoughts) 'Strange? I could have sworn I felt the ground shake off in the distance' (his soul is attached to Death city remember). I think I should investigate farther in the matter after all it's not every day a soul just pops out of nowhere and then suddenly disappears. Besides this is the soul of a witch I sense but not just that the very same soul has a mixture of meister in them. Curious? I wonder if its friendly well I guess will soon find out. I'll send Soul and Maka to investigate. (Thoughts end) "Spirit will you go get Soul and Maka and tell them I need to see them in the death room please" I said. "Sure thing. _And maybe I can get that sexy nurse to mend my broken heart" _Spirit whispered. "And no going to the nurse you got me" I said and for added affect he raised his hand and imitated a reaper chop if Spirit disobeyed.*gulp* "sure thing" Spirit said and then turned tail and ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No POV here

"Hey Maka" Soul said. "yes what is it I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson" Maka said. "When are we going to fight this witch you spoke about she's our last assignment before I become a death scythe" Soul said. "I don-" before Maka could finish her sentence Spirit burst through the do panting heavily "MAKA YOUR FATHER LOVES YOU!" the class burst out laughing "Do you mind I'm in the middle of a lesson" Sid said. "Oh sorry… but there is a reason I came here" Spirit said. "Yes what is it?" Sid said "lord Death would like to see Maka and Soul in the death room" Spirit answered. "Very well Maka, Soul you no were to go" Sid replied they both got up, looked at each other and shrugged before they began to walk off. "Wonder what lord Death wants to see us for" Maka said "maybe it's to congratulate us for getting are 99th soul" soul replied "I don't think he would just call us down for that" Maka said "it's got to be something more important than that" she said "well we won't know till we get there" Soul said the rest of the walk was made in silence. When they got there they saw Stein talking to lord Death "hey Stien what are you doing here?"Maka said "It's about your new mission" he answered "new mission we only have one and that's to defeat one witch" Soul said "now, now Soul this isn't a mission to fight anyone it's more like a mission to retrieve someone" Death said "a retrieval mission why do you want us to do that" he said "because someone entered the city not too long ago and want you to get them" Death responded "what's the catch you wouldn't just send us to go fetch someone because they entered the city there's something you not telling us" Soul said "well the Soul I sensed is that of a witch but not just a witch it seems to have a mixture of a meisters soul to" Death said "is that even possible?" Maka spoke up "no that's the problem and on top of all that this soul is very large and strong but I sense its somehow in pain" Stien said "that's why I'm sending you two along with Stien to find the owner of this soul and see if he/she is a friend or foe" death said "but why not just send Stien I doubt we'll be of any help" Maka said "I would send Stien alone but I fear he'll try to dissect him/her and I'm not sure how this person will react to seeing someone with a screw sticking out of his head" Death said "and don't worry about class I want you to go now" he added and with that the meister weapon pair along with Stien left to start their mission well retrieval mission that is.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Josh's POV

I woke up from my slumber to find I was still in the sand. I guess I didn't hear footsteps after all I was still in a tremendous amount of pain but I knew if I had any chance of being spotted I had to get myself out of this sand so I used my good arm to move enough sand to roll out. I managed to sit up so I could see where I was but it still looked like a desert I sighed and looked down to assess the damage I took. Well I was right I had a few broken ribs and my left arm and leg were broken luckily no sand got into my wounds and on that note I was to tiered to change before I went to bed so I still had a my plain grey sweater a long sleeve plain blue shirt and some black denim jeans I pulled my sweater off and got a sad look in my eye this was my favorite sweater too oh well I need to survive and it's the only way. I began to tear my sweater into strips I made myself a sling for my arm and set it up nice and tight I used the rest of my sweater to use as make-shift bandages to rap around my torso it will help stop the bleeding. I tore my left pant leg off and ripped it in half only to notice my leg wasn't in the right place I grunted because I knew what I was about to do would really really hurt I set my leg only to scream at the top of my lounges I had to keep myself from passing out I tied the ripped up pant leg very tight around the cut to stop further bleeding. By the time I was finished my novice handy work I could hear a very loud motor rumbling off in the distance so I turned to see a speck that appeared to be getting closer to me I was in too much pain to talk my ribs were still broken so I just waved my right arm and hoped I could get their attention little did I know that they were coming for me whether they saw me or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well I hope you liked this I know I still need to improve on a few things but I am positive I did better this chapter than the last if not let me know. If there are any errors please point them out and like I said before all reviews are welcome. Till next time I suppose. Oh1 let me know if this chapter was to short I'm trying to work on that but it's harder than it looks to write a long chapter ok that's it see ya.**


	3. The confused and frightened boy

**Hi viewers I'm getting really pumped I didn't know it would feel good to see good reviews and suggestions so I'm going to try a little harder to make this chapter longer and if it isn't I'm sorry but I do need to pace myself I do plan on making this story go along with most of the episodes of the anime. On that note I'm basing the story on the anime mainly due to the fact that I never read the manga, ya sorry anyway I'm done talking so please enjoy and send some reviews my way and all reviews are still welcome.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter 3: The confused and frightened boy, into a new world?

Maka's POV

As we got within range I could start to see a dot of greyish black in this sandy yellow terrain. I could see him/her waving their right arm almost like they were desperate to get our attention "Soul Stien over there do you see that" I said "I don't just see that I can feel the power but I'm confused the power seems almost unstable" Stien said instead of asking I used my soul perception I almost screamed they were right this power its almost too much to handle but Stien was also right I could feel his/her wave length it was all erratic, bouncing all over the place. As we got closer we could hear his fain breathing I gasped to see they were really hurt but there's something I didn't notice till now their soul was part witch part meister "Stien do you see what I see his soul I mean" I said "yeah' he replied "what the heck are you taking about" soul said "their soul it's part witch part meister" I collaborated. When I looked over he looked like he/she was in a state of panic "No this can't be possible" the boy shouted "hey Stien I thought only girls can be witch's" Soul stated completely ignoring the boys state of panic "I'm afraid even I don't know how this is possible either" Stien stated "hey you are you ok do you need help" I started to walk closer "careful Maka" Soul said "what's he going to do Soul scream me to death?" Soul looked away I then proceeded to walk closer I could tell he was scared before I could talk he screamed "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" he said pointing to Stien "huh what do you mean?"Stien said "that screw it's going right through you head" his voice lowered a little "oh this" he started cranking it and the boy shivered I took this time to reclaim the situation "hey I'm scythe meister Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul" I said calmly "hey" Soul said "i-i-I'm Josh" the boy was a little jittery but at least he could speak normally. Fortunately he realised the situation he was in and quickly spoke up "I need help can you bring to a hospital please" Josh said "Oh Professor Stien here is a doctor" the boy looked at Stien I thought he would shout again but instead he sighed with relief "I know you can't do much right now but can you see if I missed anything I was only able to patch myself up with my own cloths" Josh said "I'll do what I can but like you said it won't do much until we can get you back to the academy" the boy nodded and Stien got to work. About 2 minutes later Stien was done with the inspection "well you have a few broken ribs and 2 broken limbs but you'll manage till we get back" Josh nodded and with that we got him up and onto the motor cycle Stien said he'll walk back so we parted ways for now back to death city I suppose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Josh's POV

The people were getting close enough to see it was quite shocking for what I saw scared the pants off me(not literally) it was definitely Maka, Soul and Stien ok that's impossible and yet here I am staring right at them the first thing I heard Possible either it was from Stien "hey are you ok do you need help" Maka said 'oh I'm just delightful I've just been having a tea party out her in the middle of the desert' I thought in my head any way I can't act like I know them I need to act scarred and confused so I said "how is this possible" *Mental face palm* way to act like I don't know them oh well I can still try to save this act by the time I was done thinking Maka was right in front of me I need to act fast so I said while pointing at Stien " HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" good that helped sort of. Of course Stien responded like he didn't know what I was talking "huh what do you mean?" he said I responded "that screw it's going right through you head" I said "oh this" he said and preceded to turn it now me shivering wasn't an act that was just creepy "hey I'm scythe meister Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul" I can't believe I let Maka get so close she was siting just across from me oh yeah and Soul said hey but any was I still need to act scared so I responded "i-i-I'm Josh" what's the point in lying about my name they don't know me anyway. I looked down crap forgot about my injury's I looked back up with a frustrated face "I need help can you bring to a hospital please" I said and Maka replied ""Oh Professor Stien here is a doctor" that's right he is. I looked up sighed with relief and with a serious face I said "I know you can't do much right now but can you see if I missed anything I was only able to patch myself up with my own cloths" he looked at me and said "I'll do what I can but like you said it won't do much until we can get you back to the academy" he bent down to inspect my wounds and after 2 minutes he was done he said "well you have a few broken ribs and 2 broken limbs but you'll manage till we get back" I nodded good it's not too serious. Stein offered to walk back so I could get there A.S.A.P so Soul helped me on the bike and after Maka got on we were off to death city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Yes I'm ending here and I'm sorry but I promise the next chapter will be interesting because my main character finally met up with some of the gang. So I don't have a choice but to make it more interesting and also you'll finally get a description of the boy in next chapter so please stay with me. Anyway at least I'm updating fast enough huh? And the chapters seem to get a little longer every time. That's it I guess Oh! And please review I crave your opinion on this story. Um I think that's it so ya see you next time HAHA. R.W.R (Read Write Review)**


	4. The meeting with Death

**Hey it's me again. I guess I got allot to do huh? We'll let me explain the situation, I've realised I made a few mistakes and I'm aiming to fix them, but it won't just happen right away. I think I should start by taking some advice. BTW I would like to thank Confetti108 for pointing out a few things and sending me the helpful suggestions. Like I said at the beginning of my story it's my first and if you haven't guessed I'm new at writing. Now this isn't meant to sound rude actually I really appreciate the help. Since I'm new I don't really know how the beta reader system works so that's why my story seems kind of sloppy. Ok now that that's laid out onto my story because I've made a few mistakes there too. Well I meant to follow the anime. I realised that I made it so Maka and Soul haven't fought Blair yet and there's the problem because I've already introduced Stien so I'm going to have to change the beginning a bit but after I fix that I should be back on the right track. Oh and if Confetti108 sees this just let me know if you want me to take your name off this just in case you don't want to be acknowledged on my story and thanks again. Ok that was a lot sorry about that lets continue to the story shall we.**

**Thoughts 'hi'**

**Speaking "hi"**

**Whispering **_**hi**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter 4: the meeting with Death

No POV

Maka, Soul and Josh finally made it back to the city unfortunately Josh passed out probably from the loss of blood but luckily the make-shift bandages he used keep him from dying Maka made soul carry him in witch soul responded "not cool Maka not even a little bit" Soul was now left to carrying the boy and a huge dent in his head. The two conscious teens walked in silence until they finally reached the academy they brought the boy to the nurse's office and headed to the Death room to give there report.

"Lord Death we are back from the recovery mission" Maka said.

"Well how did it go I hope they didn't give you too much trouble" Death said.

"No he was very injured when we got there Stien said he had two-" Maka was cut off before she could finish.

"He you mean to tell me this isn't a witch were dealing with" Death said.

"No I saw his soul and apart from being big and erratic I could clearly see that the soul was part witch and part meister" Maka stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm" Lord Death appeared to be in thought.

"What is it, is something wrong" Maka said with worry.

"No nothing's wrong but I will need to talk to this boy can you bring him to the Death room" lord Death said covering his suspicious thoughts.

"Well you see Lord Death he's kind of… well he's unable to walk" Maka stated

"Really? How? What's wrong with him?" Lord Death asked his question as if he were thinking about something at the same time.

Maka was about to speak when she heard Stien talking she turned to see he was just walking up the stairs. "He has two broken limbs and 4 of his ribs are broken so he won't be coming to see you for a while" stein said.

"Oh alright then guess I'll just wait. You two can go back home for now there's nothing much we can do here but wait" Death said while pointing at Maka and Soul. So Soul shrugged and turned to leave Maka hesitated but soon followed suit after Soul. Lord death turned back to stein and said "what can you tell me about the boy?"

"Well his soul is chaotic and very large apart from that his soul is part witch and part meister" stein said

"Hmm Well I guess will just have to wait"

"Right see you tomorrow then" without hesitation Stien turned and left

'Could we really have a wizard in our school hmm? I guess only time can tell us what path the boy will chose' lord death thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 weeks later

To some up what you missed Maka and Soul fought and "killed" Blair only to lose all the kishin souls because Blair is a cat. Black star and Kid have been introduced. Stien was asked to do a remedial lesson for Maka, Soul, Black star and Tsubaki. Lastly Kid enrolled into the academy.

Josh's POV

The first thought to enter my head was 'where am I' I feel like I was hit by a buss my body feels like lead I try to move but I can't so I just open my eyes and look around but this burning feeling keeps me from really seeing the room I look down to see needles sticking out of my left arm and a breathing tube down my throat 'huh I guess I'm in a hospital room. Well that explains the burning feeling and the reason I can't move is probably from some sort of pain killer or antistatic' I thought. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light and noticed that the walls were a turquoise color and there was a medicine cabinet just across from me also there was a large work desk 'this kind of looks like a nurse's office that schools are supposed to have… how weird' I thought. After about 3 minutes of just lying there Stien walked in but he didn't seem to notice me he walked pass my bed and to the one beside me my eyes widened with shock 'isn't that Soul. He and Maka must have just finished their fight with Crona' I thought. Stien must have noticed me move because he turned to me and said.

"You finally awake jeez I thought you'd never wake up you've been out for two whole week's kid"

All I could do is murmur because of the breathing tube.

"You want me to take that out for you" he said

I blinked twice (I'm not sure if it's blink twice for yes and once for no but oh well). Stien walked over to me and proceeded to pull out the tube when it was finally out I took my first natural breath for who knows how long.

"You're injuries were more serious than I thought. One of your lounges collapsed and you stopped breathing for a moment we had to hook you up before you died" Stien said.

"Well thanks for keeping me alive I'd probably be died if it wasn't for you" I said

"Actually you took more damage than you think but something prevented you from death" Stien said

"Oh and what's that?" I said slightly confused

"Your soul" he paused. He seemed to be debating whether or not I should know something. *sigh* "your soul is part witch and part meister the blood that runs through you is quite unique it appears that the witch blood in you kept you from dying which leads me to believe that the magic you possess is that of a healer" Stien stated scientifically.

'Wow that's a lot to take in first I make a wish for more adventure then I'm thrown into a new world and now this' I thought. I looked puzzled to act like I'm thinking of something to say when I hear Stien continue to talk.

"Fortunately that healing managed to calm your soul's erratic behavior. Unfortunately that managed to weaken you soul's strength"

'Ok now I really am confused' I thought. So I spoke up

"My soul's strength"

"When I first saw you your soul was big and erratic like you were going mad with insanity but 3 hours after you were patched up your soul seemed to grow smaller" Stien said

"Uh ok, hey can you tell me where I am" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You're at the DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy" he said

"Wait doesn't that mean were enemies" dam I let that slip out

"If your intention was to attack me you would have done it as soon as I pulled that tube out of your mouth" Stien responded calmly.

"Oh thank Death I thought I was a goner" I said

"Don't you think we would have killed you the minute we saw you" he said

"Yeah I guess" I said

"Hey do you think you can walk?" Stien asked me

"Um I'll try" I was able to get up but I still felt dizzy. After I got my bearings Stien pulled out the needle in my arm I realized something and said "hey wasn't my left leg broken?" I ask Stien

"Well you managed to heal at an accelerated rate and it healed within 4 days" Stien said

"Cool" I said. "Now that you can walk I need you to go to the Death room" stein said

"Oh where is that at?" I asked

"Just ask Maka to take you she's the girl sitting out in the hall and tell her I told you that she is to take you there"

"Um yeah can I at least change first?" I asked because I was still in hospital attire

"Hmm, oh yes there are cloths for you over there we had to get you new ones because of the sad state of you other close and there's a bathroom right behind you" Stien said then pointed beside me and then behind me so I grabbed the cloths and went into the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Well I look clean that's good and the cloths fit' I turned to the mirror for further inspection. The first thing I thought was I haven't seen myself in a mirror for so long my hair was medium length not too long and not too short my chestnut brown hair just went passed my ears and my bangs went over my eyes if I didn't part them to the side. My face was that of a young person, I had bags under my eyes even though I have been asleep for 2 weeks my friends call me raccoon boy because of the never disappearing color under my eyes, it's kind of like dark blue anyway I have tons of freckles and along with that I have tons of pimples I count 6 my nose well it's smooth round on the end (not much you can describe about a nose) my eyes are small sideways ovals… well everything a normal eye has excepted my irises aren't the color they used to be, they used to be hazel green but now there glowing yellow that's weird. My head is kind or round not an oval like it should be (I'm going to stop here for a sec. I need to let you know that my descriptions are very crappy so sorry about this awful paragraph) my body wasn't much to look at I was scrawny and didn't have much muscle but don't be fooled because I am a very good fighter those years in tae kwon do really paid off even though I'm only a red belt but I am still good. All in all I looked pretty normal. Once I finished changing I proceeded to the exiting door and saw the Maka sitting there with a sad exception on her face heck you could practically feel the regret coming from her I walked up to her and said

"Uhm uh hey uh Stien wanted you to take me to the death room he said it will be a while till he's finished"

Maka looked up and her expression changed "hey Josh your awake when did that happen" she said

"Oh uh maybe like 20 minutes ago, why were you worried about me?"

"Well kind of you've been out for 2 whole weeks. Um anyway you wanted me to take you to the death room"

"No I wouldn't try and tear you away from you partner, Stien however does he told me to tell you to the me to see Lord Death" I said

"Oh ok I take you there" she responded

The rest of the way there was in silence and I wouldn't blame Maka for not talking, Soul was hurt pretty badly once we made it there we said are goodbyes because Maka wanted to go back to the nurses office so here I am walking under like 100 guillotines and thinking 'hopefully those things are securely screwed up there otherwise I'm a goner 'when I finally got there I saw Lord Death standing and staring into his mirror so I lightly coughed to make my presents known and Lord Death turned around and said

"Hello-hello how are you, you seem to have taken quite the fall 2 weeks ago how are you feeling?"

Jeez his voice really is weird but strangely enough I'm still scared of him maybe it's because he might know I be part witch wait I'm a guy so it's part wizard "um I'm fine now thanks to Stien" I said

"Well that's good. Hm what is it your shaking?" Death asked

Truth is I'm terrified of what he might do to me if he does know what I am so I said without giving him the run around "look I know you know I'm part wizard so tell me what do you plan to do to me?"

"So you're not going to beat around the bush awe I was hoping to have some fun. So what am I going to do with you?" he said the last part like he was going into thought that made me shutter

He said this in his dark voice "I know what I'll do with you"

"What's that?" I said

"I'M GOING TO enroll you into my academy" he said the last part in his normal goofy voice

I got on my knees and dramatically yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO… wait you say what now?" well I'm confused

"You heard me I'm going to enroll you as a trial student I'm sure with the power you have you grow up to do great things" he said

"Uh but I don't have a partner" I said

"You won't need one like Stien said your abilities are that of a healer so instead of a partner I'm teaming you up with Maka, Soul, Black star and Tsubaki" he said

"So you mean I'm going to be some kind of support fighter" I asked

"Yes you will be. Now you run along and go explore the city will I register you umm what's your name you know I never asked I got distracted from all the excitement" he said

"It's Josh" I decided not to tell him my last name I don't want anyone knowing it not here.

"Ok you can go now" he said

And with those final words I was off to see what the city was like.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I hope you liked this chapter because Its' probably the best I've done so far I changed the format when people speak so it doesn't look so sloppy and meshed together. This is also my longest chapter by far. Well that's it except let me know if I still need improvement because I have a long way to go and as always all review are welcome. See you next time HAHA. **


	5. Finding power within my soul

**Hey all it's me and here's a new chapter I don't have much to say here except let me know how you like/hate the story, and without further interruption please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story Or any references that may be thrown out there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5: finding power within my soul

Josh's POV

'So I'm a healer huh that's cool' I thought making my way out of the academy. 'And even better I'll be paired with the main character's' but with that thought in my mind my facial expression change to a look of total horror 'I've never had to literally fight and successfully kill to get good grades before, but wait these people I'm going to have to fight aren't really people anymore are they' I thought trying to calm my nerves 'my sensei would never forgive me if he found out I was using the skills he taught me to kill Kishin. But I guess if he knew the situation he might understand' I thought. Trying to keep positive I decide to look around town I mean I have time to kill anyway I might as well make use of it so the first place I went to was what I looked like an information kiosk and got myself a map apparently every customer gets one free of charge but the worker made it painfully clear that I only get one free. For a city that looked so small in the anime it was really huge I got lost twice and both times had to ask for directions but after that I was fine I was making it a mission to memorize this place so that I won't get lost in the future but by the time I was done it was pretty late. Even though the city filled with meisters and weapons I could hear a faint scream for help 'damn my first night in the city and I chose to play hero and even worse I don't have a weapon and I don't know how to use magic' by the time I was finished thinking I was already at the source of the scream what I saw was a horrible sight indeed (because I'm horrible at descriptions just search fallout 3 centaur) and the stench geez I was about ready to puke. The abomination was about to strike when it stopped at the sound of my voice "hey you ugly peace of trash you leave her alone" I nearly shouted to get its attention it turned and said "Must eat, MUST EAT" on the bright side it left the girl on the dark side it was after me now before I started fighting I shouted " hey you get out of here while you still can" I shouted at the girl when she ran I sighed now the fight can begin when I fight I tend not to speak it helps me to stay concentrated on my target. I'm going to assume this is a Kishin egg because of its grotesque but it looks like it could have been human at one point anyway the Kishin lunged at me full force and lashed out at me with its tongue whips I jumped to the side but it still got me across the left side of my back unfortunately all I knew was martial arts and the moves were designed to be used against another human not an abomination so all I could do is run. The bright of this is that my strongest attribute that I have physically is my agility so my first thought was to get this thing out of the city or pray that a weapon and there meister would see me in trouble and help but like I said it was pretty late so I didn't have high hopes for the second option so I ran and ran I took the quickest root out of the city so that I could fight properly without worrying about people or houses being damaged as I was running the Kishin got me a few times on both my right and left arms eventually I made it to the edge of the city and was finally ready to fight I stopped abruptly and turned so quickly I was hard to notice the Kishin certainly didn't or didn't care but because of the speed I was going at I couldn't just very well stop on the spot I used the speed to my advantage and spun on the toes of my feet to produce a very deadly punch right to the Kishin's face I didn't expect what happens next after I punched the Kishin it kind of exploded but not the way you'd expect. It's body just unraveled into nothingness and a red soul popped out and floated to ground level once there I reached out and grabbed it 'what the hell am I supposed to do with this, I certainly can't eat it I'm not a weapon' I thought but a voice interrupted me from further thoughts also the voice scared the crap out of me (Not literally) so I jumped and turned holding the Kishin Soul behind my back

"there you are I've been looking all over for you" I would tell you who said this if I could see where He/she is.

"u-um who's there" I said still a little shaken from the sudden shock.

The boy walked out of the shadow and said "my father wanted to see you an hour ago where have you been"

"Well I got a little lost and then ran into trouble" I said

"Really what kind of trouble you seem fine" Death the kid said

"Well look here" as I said this I held my arm out for him to see the Kishin egg

"You managed to kill a Kishin all by yourself and you did this without a weapon" Kid said a bit surprised

"Uh yeah I did but why do look so surprised" I asked

"No reason but tell me did you even use you wave length?'" kid said then asked

"No I just used speed to my advantage once I got the Kishin egg out of the city I spun around and delivered a strong blow to the face and poof it turns into this" I say while pointing at the soul

"Hm. Well my father needs to see you so he sent me to find you" he said

"Uh yeah ok I head the now" I said as I passed kid but I could hear he was following and whispering probably to his weapons or possibly how I'm to asymmetrical.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I finally made it back to the academy and found the Death room on my own surprisingly so I did what I did last time walked up to where Death was still observing his mirror and I just stood there holding the Kishin egg 'I wonder what to do with this I mean it's not like I can do anything with it' I thought.

"I watched that fight you had with the Kishin egg" lord Death said without turning around

I looked up because there was something I forgot to do before I came here "That women is-is she alright I forgot to check on her she wasn't injured when I saw her but I'm sure she's traumatized" I said this rather quickly but Lord death heard it anyway.

"She's fine and safe. What about you, you were hit a couple of times" death said in his odd but goofy voice.

"Apart from bleeding I'm fine but the wounds still hurt" I said

"Do you know what you did when you hit that kishin?" death asked completely changing the subject

"Uh all I did was punch him at a pretty high speed" I said half confused

"Ah but you did more than that Josh. What you did was use your souls wave length" he said rather proudly

"Well that's cool but I didn't really feel anything" I said

"And that's what I find intriguing about you your wave length uses purification powers to destroy your enemies but just as your power can destroy Kishin it can also help your new team" he said

"I don't understand. And I'm not even sure I know how to use my power" I was a little frustrated.

"You need to calm down and listen. Like I said your soul has purification abilities so while you can destroy Kishin you can also heal your friends" Death said

"oh-k but how is that possible I didn't think meisters could do that" I said

"You need to slow yourself down and think" he said

"Wait are you taking about the magic I have within me?" I said

"So you're beginning to understand now that's good. Yes you magic ability is unknown but so far you've just scratched the surface of you true power" he stated

"Wow that's a lot to take in" I said and then I yawned forgetting how tiered I really was

"you should get some sleep. Oh I forgot you'll be living in the dungeons until we can find a more permanent home" he said. Luckily I've seen the dungeons in the anime and they don't look scary just really dull and grey so I nodded my head and turned to leave

"Yeah guess I didn't realize how tiered I am I was to busy running around well see ya tomorrow or something" I said while yawning once more.

"Strange kid" Death said.

And once Josh reached his room/cell he fell like a rock onto his bed and just slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey what did you think of this chapter? Oh and I was really tiered while writing this so if you find mistakes I'd really appreciate it if you point them out. All reviews are welcome. See you next time HAHA **


	6. The Scary and Stupid Immortal

**Hey everyone, I'm just going to quickly explain where we are at in the story. Black star helped Tsubaki defeat her brother and gained the enchanted sword mode and Maka took extra lessons with Soul to help get stronger(which failed) all through this time Josh has been training hard to use his wavelength/magic power to heal himself and other people, he is now an official 1 star meister so he can do missions. Also if you watched the anime you will notice we are on Part 1: episode 13 the man with a magic eye. That's it so without further ado let the chapter begin.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter 6: The scary and stupid immortal

Josh's POV

'This is so cool. I've finally figured out how to use my power and now I'm officially a one star meister' I thought while walking up the stairs to the academy 'It's been almost 2 weeks since I fought that kishin egg' I'm quite happy with my self this is my first day to actually attend class and the funny part about it is Lord death put me in Steins room. Although I'm not looking forward to seeing Black star 'I wonder how I can weasel my way out of fighting him the only way I could stand a chance is if I got away from him long enough to heal myself, but then he'd just beat me to a pulp over and over so yeah I'm screwed' I thought as I approached the door it's kind of funny I'm late so I wonder what the people's reactions will be I'm sure Maka and Black star were informed that I'll be there partner I opened the door only to see Stein about to dissect (you saw that coming right?) what looked to be a panther "Uhm I'm sorry I'm late I lost track of time" I said

"Hey josh I didn't think you'd show up at all today" Stein said in his monotone voice

"Yeah I'm not going to lie I overslept so I'll take full responsibility for my tardiness" did I mention I got an apartment, No oops sorry. The whole class looked at me surprised that I said that

"What do I have something on my face" I asked while rubbing my cheeks no one could really answer because there in class

"Just go sit up there beside kid. You have met him right" Stein said brushing me off

"Uh yeah for a brief moment" as soon as I said this the group all turned (except Maka and Soul because they already met me) to him and started whispering what I assumed were questions about me until a knife was thrown near them

"This is your last warning I won't miss next time" Stein said

So I walked up and sat beside kid and that's when Liz, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki introduced themselves to me, I just smiled and told them my name even though they already knew it. The rest of the class was spent in silence. As I walked out with my hands perched behind my head I heard loud and Obnoxious screaming getting closer and closer to me.

"HEY NEW KID I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Black*star said so I turned and waited for him to catch up to me

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR CHALLENGE YOU TO A FI- hey where are you going" Black*star was about to challenge me until his yelling started to give me a head ache so I walked around him and kept going until he caught up to me again.

"Hey weren't you listening to me" he said

"I heard every word loud and clear and quiet frankly you gave me a head ack so I walked away" I said

"you're not getting away that easily I challenge you to a fight" he said 'great there's know way out of this I guess I just have to take the beating like a man' I thought

"Fine if beating me to a pulp will pleas you then let's go fight" I said

"Great come on" he said while pulling me to the main entrance of the academy. Surprisingly Stein and the group were already waiting 'damn traitors' I thought

"Alright let's get this over with I have places to be so hurry up and beat me" I heard gasps from the gang like they weren't expecting me to say that. Black*star just smirked and charged me intending to do a round house kick on me but I dodged it, grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground **hard **which gained more gasps from the gang. I took my chance and used my soul wave length to shove Black*star even further into the ground the result not only gained yet another gasp but the ground also cracked underneath him unfortunately my few seconds of glory ended almost as soon as it started because I let my guard down for that split second only to be hit by Black*star's Wave length. Oh did I forget to mention how much it hurt well It ****ing hurt and it also sent my flying into the nearest wall the impacted was so strong it broke a few of my ribs I was now hunched over spitting out blood and I mean there was a lot of blood but somehow I managed to say "it's over you won" of course he had to gloat and loudly at that but his gloating was interrupted by a Maka chop to the head and the Maka said "did you have to hit him so hard I mean look you broke a few of his bones"

"I'll be fine" I said with a happy expression I get to do a little showing off now.

"How could you po-" before she could finish I raised my hand to let her know to listen.

"Just watch" I said and the whole group nodded

"Rejuvenating wavelength" they heard me say. My hand started glowing a bright green until it was so bright the group had to shield their eyes. Once the light subsided they look at my in awe because I looked perfectly fine.

"So this is the healing power my father told me about" Kid said

"Yup" I replied

"Well with ability like yours I'll be glad to have you on the team" Maka said

"Uh yeah, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to be somewhere so if you'll please excuse me I must be off" I said. The truth is I got a job you know to help me along to buy the basic necessities like food, water and shelter anyway I'm currently working at uncle bobs coffee shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next couple of weeks were pretty dull. You know as dull as fighting Kishin egg after Kishin egg but the good news is I was able to prove myself to the team unfortunately Maka and Soul haven't been resonating well and there constant fights only made it harder and harder for Maka to wield Soul but we still had missions to do because it's our duty as meisters to hunt down and destroy anyone who strays from the path of good. Anyway there's a down side to all this for I seem to be getting driven further into depression, everything that reminds me of home just hurts me I can't handle the memories and I'm constantly asking myself the same questions like 'do they even miss me?' or 'will I ever get home' the memories got so painful that I even went to the school library to see if there were any books about alternate dimensions I got no such luck just some book about dimensional space magic which had no connection to my home. The group had seen this change in me and is now constantly trying to cheer me up. In a way it was working I mean they cared enough to at least try and that made me happy but enough of all that negative stuff we were just starting are mission to fight the man with the magic eye of course only I knew that because I've seen the events but I can't help thinking 'with me here in this world will the storyline stay the same or very because of my presence' ok back to the mission. We finally arrived at the destination which is the London Bridge I'm the only one that seem to be on edge unless everyone else is just good at hiding it.

"Hello London! Black*star has arrived YAHOO!" he shouted really loudly

"It's snowing aren't you freezing?" Tsubaki said in which he replied

"Who cares about snow? Snow can't touch me. I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all" he paused for a second before turning and saying "this whole thing sucks ever since Soul got himself hurt by that demon sword all are extra lessons have to be done with at least two teams. You guys better not slow me down ok" Black*star finally finished whining.

"How could I slow you down I'm just here to heal you guys if you get hurt" I said while Maka and Soul huffed and turned away from each other.

"Hey you two would you come take a look at this" Tsubaki said trying to ease the tension between Maka and Soul

"It's so beautiful at night don't you think" Tsubaki said

"No it's not" I said while staring across the bridge and in fighting position they all looked at me strangely until Black*star said

"Anyway Maka I can't detect souls so it's up to you" he said this all the while I was still in battle position

"I'm on it" Maka said

"Why bother there's an enemy approaching right now" I said never breaking my stance

"Oh and how do you know? Maka asked. All I did was point across the bridge and they all looked over to see a man with a ball and chain on the end of his right ankle.

"Hey your right what is that dude? Black*star asked

"He's an immortal. You know the man with the magic eye apparently he stole the eye of the high grand witch and know he can't die" I said. The whole group stared at me taken back by my answer I looked back at them and said "I'm not stupid I did my research and you can see that his left eye isn't normal" they all nodded and got ready to fight

"So this guy wants to fight that means are lesson is getting off to a good start" Black*star said

"Be careful though he can probably use magic" Maka said

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode" Black*star said when he said this I broke my fighting stance 'great I was hoping to fight to but he's going to knock himself out' I thought

"But you still can't handle that one" Tsubaki replied

"I just have to last for a few seconds let's go" he said by this time I already managed to get behind the man without anyone noticing even my teammates didn't notice. Anyway by the time Black*star made it over to the man he said his new techniques name and fainted, this time everyone noticed me as I walked up to Black*star

"tsk tsk you should have listened to your weapon Black*star" I looked at Tsubaki and said " I can heal him but I haven't mastered my ability so it will take a while" she nodded and I got to work but before I used my technique I shouted " Maka Soul you'll have to fight on your own for now at least until I can fix up Black*star" the nodded and got ready for the fight "I need total concentration when I'm doing this so just sit still ok" Tsubaki nodded and I got to work. If I remember correctly Black*star used this technique twice but the strain it put on his body is very bad he might not know it but without training this power could kill him. By the time I finished healing Black*star Maka was hanging onto Soul for dear life before they could let go Black*star was already up he threw Tsubaki in weapon form and cut the wolf man's arm off and then the wolf man froze himself instead of what he wanted to do

"It's a good thing I'm here to look out for you two" Black*star stated. When I got over there I yelled

"What about me if I didn't heal you on time they would have fell" I said

"Yeah-Yeah" he said rudely to me. Once everyone was back up Soul said to Maka

"Are you sure you're going to be alright"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" she said

"By the way your hands look I'll be the one on cooking duty for a while huh?" he said

"Am I invisible or something, No seriously did I die without knowing? I asked

"No you're not died" Maka said

"Good then in that case take your gloves off" I said

"Oh ok" she said. I walked up to her and laid my hands on hers and began to heal them by the time I was done her hands looked as normal as they did when we first got here. Once done I got up and held my hand out for Maka to get up

"Um thanks" Maka said. I just nodded and stated walking over to the others but on my way I heard Maka coughing and turned "are you ok? I did my best to heal you but even I have my limits" I said but I knew it was the black blood

"Oh I'll be fine. Come on lets go" she said while following her friends and I turned to follow her. "I think it's time to head home" I said and everyone nodded as we walked to the train station.

**So what did you think pretty good huh? Well I thought it was good anyway please review. All reviews are welcome. until next time. **

**-ILFMA**


	7. The demons within

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway I'll just get to the story and spare you any further details.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter 7: The demons within

Josh's POV

I awoke with a cold sweat late this night the nightmare is getting just plain ridiculous. Every time it's the same dream and every time it gets a little longer. Basically it starts out as me walking home and then I just pass out when I wake up I'm in a small room and a small blue demon appears he says there's no way I can get home and that I should just give up after that it gets all fuzzy and then I truly wake up. 'I think it's time I visit the school library and find out what this demon is' I thought. I got up and did what every person does when they wake up. Showered, brushed my teeth, dressed etc. like I stated before it's still late at night so no one would do this routine at this time but I need answers and I need them now. Now with one thing on my mind I headed out the door and toward the school now because of the late night missions the school is open 24/7 all you need is your school id to get in at this time. Finally arriving at the library I found it as it should be dark and empty 'good thing I grabbed a flashlight' I thought I began to search around the paranormal section and found nothing. 'I think I just ask that library book keeper guy' I thought.

"Um excuse me do you think you can help my find a very specific book" I ask

"Yes I can if you just tell me what it is you're looking for I'll get it for you" Book keeper guy said

"I need any and all books on nightmare demons and living demons please" I asked

"Just give me one second and I'll look for you" he said

"Thanks" I said. After a few minutes of waiting he came back with what looked like 40 maybe 50 books"

"Wow that's a lot of books" I said

"There are more books on the subject but you need to be a three star miester or part of the staff" he said. I just nodded and grabbed half of the books and walked to the nearest table and then got the other half.

* * *

After reading 48/50 books I dozed off I needed sleep and I was getting no ware anyway. I felt light tapping on my head and woke up and looked up after rubbing my eyes I yawned and said "yeah what is it? Is this your table? I asked still very groggy.

"How long have you been here? You have bags under your eyes and there stained a very dark shade of purple" the female said. I finally got my eyes to focus to see Maka standing there I sat up strait, looked at my watch and said

"About 8 hours why"?

"You've been here since midnight why would you come here so late? Did you have a mission? Maka asked

"No I didn't have a mission and I've been doing research" I said. She looked at a few of the books and looked at me strongly and asked

"Having nightmares"?

"Yeah actually how would you know that" I asked slightly confused

"I recently found out that Soul has been having dreams about a demon"

"So you came here to search it up right" I half asked

"Yeah but that man said you have all the books about demons" she said while pointing to the book keeper guy.

"Not all of them but you need to be a 3 star miester or part of the staff to see the rest. Anyway you're welcome to read these books I've already read them but I doubt you'll find anything" I said

"You read 48 books in 8 hours" she said surprised

"Yeah" I answered

"What about those books there" she asked

"yeah I haven't read them but if you want to help you can read this one and I'll read this one and we can swap the information to see if we find anything" I said

"Ok" she said and pulled up a chair. We spent the rest of the time in silence until something caught my eye so I reread it and it stat _The dream demon is a very powerful and angry creature it feeds off the misery of people that fall into a deep depression the longer the person is depressed the stronger it grows and it can only be removed if that person it's feeding off of falls in love. If the person being devoured does not fall in love within a year of the first appearance of the demon said person will be possessed by the demon and will lose all control of their body._ 'Well that's just great' I thought as I sighed and pulled out a note pad and started writing down my findings although I found what I need I decided to read on just in case there was anything else that might help Soul or I. after a few chapters I found an interesting demon that seemed to fit Souls situation and here is what it said _This demon is a nasty one indeed for it appears in your subconscious and makes it seem like it's your friend this demon it special because it can be activated by one of two things the First thing is very unlikely but still possible and that's if a True Kishin is born and the madness increases tenfold. And the second is if the black water enters your system. Once the demon enters your body there's no way to remove it you can only accept it but don't be fooled by its kind demeanor for it can manipulate you to do thing that will increase its strength if this happens it will consume you and take your body you will be lost in complete madness._ So that's it huh the book ends here oh well I got what I needed and after writing this last thing downd I ripped the page out of the Note book and passed it to Maka and right at that moment she finished her book with a depressing sigh.

"I take it you got nothing from that book huh" I asked

"No.. What about you I saw you writing a few notes down what did you get" she asked. I pointed at the paper on the table and she took it this paper had both entry's in it. While reading she gasped a few times when she finished she folded up the paper and handed it back but I didn't take it

"Keep it I wrote it down twice one for you one for me" I said while showing her my note book

"so this is all you got from the book" she asked

"Yeah it is" I said

"So what are you going to do then" she asked

"Well before **we **jump to conclusions we'll have to bring it up with Lord Death and it he doesn't help we could ask Stein" I said

"Yeah I guess your right" she said

"Can you wait till this afternoon because we have school and then I have my job" I said

"Sure where do you want to meet" she asked

"Um… just meet at Lord Deaths chamber door ok" I said

"Ok" she said. We both walked back to class both with worried thoughts

**So yeah I know this is a little short but at least I got this out now and I'll try to post more soon. Anyway please review and I'll see you next time**

**-ILFMA**


	8. couldn't think of a chapter name?

**Hey it's been awhile huh well I'll tell you everything at the end.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own soul eater. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Josh's Pov

Well it took most of the day but I finally got a free moment to myself, so I can go see Lord Death now once I meet up with Maka anyway. 'I wonder if he will even tell us anything, I mean he does like to beat around the bush most of the time' I thought. 'Well I guess only time will tell'.

"Hey Maka you ready to go"

"Yeah, I've been waiting awhile you sure took you're sweet time" She said

"Well so-rry some of us have lives to run you know" I replied

"Sorry I guess I've just been a little worried about Soul" She said with a little hint of sadness

"A little, try a lot" I said bluntly

"Well anyway lets go in" she replied

I just nodded and we continued on our way 'I wonder if these guillotines ever actually hurt someone' I thought while walking down the path.

"Lord Death we need to talk to you about something" Maka said

"Well mostly you, but I guess I need to report my findings anyway" I added

"What-What-What do you need to talk to me about" he said. 'I see he's going to play a game with us. Huh I kinda expected that' I thought.

"Well first I should tell you about the demons living inside Soul and I, but somehow I suspect that you already know" I said

"You're no fun. Always strait to the point with you isn't it? He said sadly

"Wait you already knew about Soul and Josh" she said slightly surprised

"Yes I'm afraid I do already know about the problem, to be honest there's really nothing I can do you'll both have to figure it out on your own" he stated

*Sigh*" Yeah somehow I knew you were going to say that. Anyway I think you should take this, it's my initial findings on the blasted demons" I said in a depressed tone

"What do you mean you can't do-"Maka said before I interrupted.

"I think he means that this is our problem and that we need to fix it ourselves"

I made it redundantly clear that it was going to be our problem to solve but I also hinted that this was something Soul would have to do on his own. Maka didn't say anything after that she just nodded and turned to leave.

"Sorry bout that it appears that I pissed her off because I was a little to blunt about things, anyway I'll talk to you later Death" I said

"Well I hope you can cheer her up, she seemed so down about this" he said

"You're asking the wrong guy to help cheer someone else up but I'll do my best" I stated before following after Maka.

Well that was a load of crap. I know he could have helped but he chose not to and to top it all off I pissed of one of the few friends I have in this universe. I swear it's out to get me, maybe the universe is telling me that I should not have made a wish I was going to regret. Bastard.

Well it's been four days and Maka's anger has been reduced but still she ignores me. I guess I deserve It though. So anyway an important exam is coming up and everyone seems to be studying and who would blame them, Hell I've been studying none stop since the day after we talked with Skull head and I got to say I'm very cranky. I haven't had to study so hard I'm my f***ing life and it doesn't help that I just found out about it the day after Maka and I talked to Lord Death.

I was never good at academic stuff in my universe so what made me think I was going to be good here. Then again the things we are studying are completely different here than in my home world. So all-in-all I'm f***ed, well at least I get to see Soul and Black*star SUFFER for this. That will make my day; it was right about lunch time when I decided to stretch the ol' legs, so I went for a quick jog around to and maybe see how the others are faring for the test well let's just say Maka is going to be the only one to even get close to perfect.

The Next Day

This is it, the day of the test and let me tell you I've never been so READY… to flunk yeah I did horribly during my studying. DAMN MY PROCRASTINATION. Well anyway it doesn't really matter anyway I always knew I was going to do badly, so I mise well try my best and see how I do.

"I'll be proctoring your exam today, just one more thing before we get started" Sid said

"y-a-a-hooo" Black*star said quietly.

Oh man and I thought this was funny in the anime dear god it the most hilarious thing I've ever seen, but still I can't help feeling bad for him 'Maybe I'll heal him up when the exam is over… maybe' I thought.

"AHH IT'S BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki shouted

"A certain idiot decided to sneak into professor laboratory last night to steal the exam" Sid stated

"y-a-a-hooo" Black*star repeated

"So don't be an idiot like this guy, you'll have sixty minutes keep your eyes on your own paper" he said

"START WRITING!" he yelled

I gazed around the room to see if there were other people feeling the same thing I was and of course there was. Now all my focus is on this test 'MAN I've never had to pee so badly in my life right now!' I thought 'way to go you stupid bladder, oh well I guess I'll just have to hold it in' I thought.

Someone's sneezing brought me out of my concentration and when I looked up I say the second funniest thing in my life. It was Soul standing up in front of everybody half-naked.

"Are you sure this is everything you have? Sid asked

"Why you wanna take my underwear too? Soul half shouted

"Go back to your seat but this is the only other chance you're gonna get" Sid said

"Yeah-yeah" was Soul's only reply. I can't help it I started to chuckle to myself for at least two minutes and then I lightly slapped my checks so I can get back to work I still have a lot more to do after all. I suppose it's a good thing I learned how to read and write in the Japanese language because that's the language the test is written in.

"AHH it's not neat enough" I heard kid cry a few minutes later. Oh duh I almost forgot about kids break-down, that will be fun to see he-he-he.

"Accuse me Sid I'm all finished" Oscar said

"Just read a book or something" Sid replied

Ok so I finished too but I highly doubt I did well but meh I really don't care, I mean after all I don't belong in this world anyway.

"Ten minutes left" Sid stated

And then it happened, the moment I've been waiting for it was… Kidd's nervous breakdown and after his dramatic "death" I lost. I was on the floor rolling around laughing my head off, of course I was sporting a few curious glances but that's it

"Hey! Josh stop laughing and finish the test!" Sid shouted

"HA-I'm-HA-Sorry-HA-but I-I finished the test a few minutes ago" I Stated

"Oh, Well then keep it down or you'll get zero you got that" Sid said

"OK-ok sorry few" I said while wiping my brow

When the test was over everyone made a brake for the door except me and a few others.

"Hey Sid uh when do you thing the results to the test will be posted? I asked

"What you just did the test kid so it will take 3 give or take 4 hours" he answered

"Well thanks, catch you later" I said as I slumped over 'damn that was just plain torture' I thought

A Few Hours Later

"WHAT" I shouted this is absolutely unbelievable

"Huh I didn't expect you to get a mark like that" Maka stated

"I-but-what-and-how-what?" I all but stuttered out

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do better next time" she said

"BETTER! BETTER! HOLY COW Maka I got tenth place (El Problemé?) that's the best I've ever done on any test in my entire life I thought I failed this test!" I blurted out

"Well congratulations I think" Maka said

"Hey you got first" I stated dumbly

"What did you think that I wouldn't get that placement" she stated angerly

"No-no-no-no-no-noooo quite the opposite actually, hey you know what we should celebrate come on let's get some ice-cream my treat" I stated happily

The look on her face just made my day it was like she was suddenly replaced with a much stupider Maka. Oh the confusion she showed.

"If you keep gawking like that you face will freeze that way" I said in which she shook her head and said

"Oh-uh it's just you caught me off guard that's the first time I've seen you smile" she said now it was my turn to look shocked in which Maka said with the best impression of my voice she could muster.

"If you keep gawking like that you face will freeze that way" she mocked I shook my head and spun around.

"Well come on you're not going to pass up an opportunity for free ice-cream are you" I said while hiding a ghost of a smile

"You wouldn't count on it" she said as we walked out of the school and to the nearest ice-cream parlor.

A Few Weeks Later

So to keep you updated I'll sum up what's happened so far *takes one huge breath* Kidd and his weapons went to an island that was attacked by the "Soul eating black dragon" in which is later revealed to be a boat where a kishin egg has been collecting souls for a mysterious figure that "lives next door" upon further inspection of this boat Kidd loses Liz in the boat and can't fight the kishin egg because of obvious reasons. Later on they reunite and end up running into the demon weapon crona in which they escaped leaving a very confused Kidd. Well that's it Oh and Oscar went to find Excalibur along the way.

So anyway were all at the 100th anniversary or whatever for the school but me and Kidd seem to be the only ones on edge as of late, and that's because I know what's going to happen and I can't help thinking that I may or may not be helping in this fight that's because I'm new and unsure if Sid will send me down with the rest. So yeah anyway Kidd just welcomed us in and has that look of uncertainty

"Are you thinking about the same thing I am right now? I asked

"I'm not sure. Why don't you collaborate" he said

"I'm thinking about that neighbor that lives next door" I could tell he was surprised that I knew that and almost regretted saying it.

"How do you know about that" he said in an angry tone. I figure if I'm going to tell anyone about my life and world it would be Kidd because of his rational thinking.

"Before I tell you there's something else you need to know" I stated with a dead serious look. I waited for him to answer in which he nodded to tell me to proceed. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along so no one would hear this but him.

"I'm not your enemy and I never will be" after I said that I proceeded to tell him about my past and my world stopping every once and a while to see if he was still following and by the end of my very detailed tail he looked quite dumbfounded.

"I hope you relies how ridiculous that sounds" he said and I slumped.

"However it's not impossible so I'll believe it for now" he said

"The only people that should know would be your father, Stien and maybe Spirit but only because the yours and my superiors" I said and he nodded

"No sense I stressing are friend but I do want you to tell them" he said

"I know and I will. Now I think I should tell you something that will be very important in the long run" I said and he nodded

"Ok so you know that I know everything that's going to happen and when it happens" I said

"yes you made it clear that you know what's up" he said

"I want you to know that because of this I can't tell anyone what is going to happen next because that could jeopardize the entire timeline" I said and he hesitantly nodded.

"and lastly, you will be put in a position where you will question your fathers ways just know that he is 100% trustworthy" I said

"Alright, when should we tell my father about this? He asked

"Probably before the speech" I said

So we told him and he took it well I suppose he did hit me with a reaper chop but it's to be expected.

So yeah the room is being locked down as I speak and Sid just came badging through yelling nonsense before he forced us out of the room 'huh guess I will be going with them in the fight. Cool.' I thought and it would have been better if I landed on my feet.

"The meisters landed on their feet and the weapons didn't I guess we really are different" Soul stated

"UM HELLO! In case you've forgotten I'm not a weapon and I certainly did not land on my feet" I said while rubbing my rump. He just ignored me anyway 'I'm starting to think I really did die'.

"I'm sensing some witch souls up there one, two, eight of them and the demon sword also" Kidd said

"Well no duh honestly I haven't met a weapon or miester that was able to use spatial magic" me stating the obvious and the school shook.

"Uhg what was that and what are they doing up there? Maka asked

"Listen up kids we got an emergency on are hands. Below the D.W.M.A sleeps a kishin the source of all madness in the world. You should know our school nurse Medusa is a witch she snuck in to the academy to revive the kishin. We must stop this at all costs" Stien said

"Doctor Medusa is actually a witch professor that's crazy? Maka half stated half asked

"With a name like Medusa I'm surprised we didn't find out sooner" I satated

"And this kishin too how's something like that beneath the school" Soul asked

"It's true; my father explained everything to me. In order to keep the kishin sleeping safe and sound my father cannot EVER leave the academy" Kidd said

"Huh so there's a reason lord death never goes anywhere I always thought he wasn't much of a people person" Black*star said

"Just imagine how awful it must be to be forever trapped here" I said with saddened expression

"Well let's get moving we can't let Sid's quick thinking go to waste" Both Stein and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other than down the hall.

"All of you follow me I'll take you to the entrance that leads underground" Stein said

And off we went to fight a vicious battle that will end in certain disaster I wonder what help I'll be in this fight. A little while later and we made it to the entrance.

"This is the entrance we need. Our enemy is powerful if you aren't prepared for what lies ahead then you may die. If you wanna turn around better do it now" Stein said

"Hell no! I'm ready for any fight" I said everyone nodded

"Then are you ready to fight against fear itself? Will you cross beyond that door? Let your souls make the decision for you" as Stein said this everyone got battle ready.

"Were coming" Maka said

"Good" Stein replied

**Well that's it for now. As for the not updating in a while that would have to with plan laziness and lack of motivation anyhoo I'll see you next time HAHA.**

**-ILFFB**


End file.
